


Redglare: Initiate interrogation.

by 8luelips8lueveins (tealbloodedswag)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealbloodedswag/pseuds/8luelips8lueveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Redglare, an inexperienced yet talented Legislacerator, and you have just caught the criminal you’ve been chasing for a very, very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redglare: Initiate interrogation.

You are Redglare, an inexperienced yet talented Legislacerator, and you have just caught the criminal you’ve been chasing for a very, very long time.

Said criminal is one Spinneret Mindfang, a notorious pirate who’s committed crimes beyond comprehension. People everywhere are afraid of crossing her and some quiver at the very mention of her name. She is the scoundrel of the seas; one of the most well-known criminals in history, and capturing her is said to be somewhat of a blessing among the Legislacerators. She’s the elusive last piece of the puzzle; that one ancient artifact you need to complete a whole collection, and you’ve got her in the palm of your hand.

You recall taking the unconscious she-pirate on Pyralspite’s back to the prison, heaving her body over to the highly-guarded jail cell that practically had her name written all over it. You tossed the woman in there, closing the door and locking it well.

And now you sit here outside the cell on guard duty, drumming your fingers impatiently against your cane, waiting for Mindfang to wake so the scheduled interrogation can proceed. She had a trial scheduled, but there are also other matters you have to attend to. One such matter involves something that she’d wrongfully swiped out of the hands of its rightful owner which you were to return. That object was a set of allegedly enchanted dice called the Fluorite Octet, which was potentially highly lethal in the wrong hands. Only Spinneret could know where the dice are, and today you have to ask her.

You hear the Marquise mumble a few things. At first, you think she’s just sleep-talking, but then you hear the gentle rustling of chains that becomes a hard, frantic jerking, and her quickened breathing as she begins to panic.. You almost want to snicker at how weak and afraid she sounds, but you have to refrain for the sake of justice. You stand up, walking away from your chair and towards the jail cell door. A grin is plastered upon your face as you watch the confused Mindfang attempt to wrestle her way out of the cuffs she has on her arms.

She demands to know how long she’s been here in the prison, rotting away in this damned cell and being observed by the law’s hound dogs. At this point, you can’t stifle a cackle. You gnash your teeth together as one pleased laugh escapes your throat, causing Spinneret’s rather confused expression to contort into one of fury. You can tell that she hates being laughed at.

Rummaging around in your pocket, you find the keyring and pull it out as Mindfang begins shouting insults and swearing at you in rage. You’ve been trained and know not to let the insults get to you. A Legislacerator must be tough; businesslike, persistent. You eye her with the cold, calculated stare of a predator about to make an attempt to snatch its prey as you unlock the door, step inside the cell, and close it behind you just as fast. That thing can’t be open for one second. The Marquise has all sorts of tricks up her sleeve. You aren’t going to let her outsmart you.

Turning to face her yet again, you smirk, stepping slowly over to her place where she’s chained against the wall on the opposite side of the cell. The insults keep coming, but you pay them no mind.

“Silence. In the name of the law,” you order promptly, your boots clicking against the hard concrete floor as you approach her. Incredibly, your order seems to work, and you let a satisfied grin tug at your teal lips. You kneel down in front of Spinneret, narrowing your eyes at her behind your red-tinted shades, and begin to speak to her.

“Well, well, well,” you tease. “If it isn’t Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, the feared scoundrel of the seas and one of the most infamous pirates in Alternian history. The woman in command of a whole fleet of Gamblignants. The one who’s been giving me a run for my money recently. Tell me, how do you manage?”

She looks up at you with a glare that suggests she really isn’t very happy to have woken up inside a prison cell, and she attempts to spit at you. Her glare only lasts a few seconds before it’s converted into a smirk.

“Hello, Neophyte,” she hums, winking at you. She looks like an absolute mess. Her black pirate jacket is stained with her own cerulean blood.. You frown.

“Do you know of the massive bounty on your head right now, Marquise?” you inquire rhetorically, smile fading into a businesslike, mildly intimidating frown.

The pirate just cackles and shakes her head, breathlessly shouting out her reply. “What do you think I am, a fool?” she laughs. “Of course I know of the bounty. Plenty of lawyer’s prostitutes like yourself have attempted to bring me to justice, and each time, they’ve failed. I think that if so many of the law’s hound dogs have come to snuff me out all of a sudden, they’ve raised the reward for coming into town with my head pushed onto a stake.”

The smartass. You extend your hand and firmly slap her cheek, her head jerking to the right as you do so.

“I assume you know what I want from you today, Spinneret?” you ask, still drumming your fingers against your white cane. She sticks out her tongue and rolls her eye at you, and you begin to feel somewhat bothered. You slap her again, enjoying her reaction more and more each time you inflict pain on her. It’s nice to finally be in charge of something around here.

You go on.

“Tell me, Mindfang…”

She looks at you with a bored expression.

“What do you know of the Fluorite Octet?”

Her face immediately pales and you grin. You think about how much information you’re going to get from her today. The other legislacerators will find this information almost otherworldly.

The Marquise, after regaining confidence, lets out yet another boastful cackle.

“And why, dear, would you be so imbecilic to think I would actually tell you one thing about those dice? Honestly, it makes me wonder why you were even appointed such a high status in the legal system. Was business just slow over in Legislacerator-ville? Did they get bored and start hiring people who aren’t intelligent enough to know that they aren’t just going to get straight answers from a criminal without trying to dig deeper? I scoff at your stupidity.”

Your glare intensifies behind your glasses, and you give her the hardest slap in the face she’s probably ever received. And you imagine that people like the Marquise get slapped quite often because of their…generally unpleasant nature.

Still, you don’t think you should rely on slaps much longer to extract information from the prisoner. Every Legislacerator has their own way of doing things, including interrogation, and you have a rather unique way of getting the info you desire.

You take Spinneret’s head firmly by the chin, laughing at her as she fruitlessly attempts to escape your grasp, and you pull her face closer to yours.

“I want the information,” you state in what almost sounds like a whisper. “Tell me where the dice are.”

She just laughs harder at your request, obviously not giving one single damn about anything you’re even telling or asking her, and it starts to make you grow more impatient. You’re not sure whether you can keep doing this.

You grumble at her, getting quite tired of her bullshit. Sometimes you wish that you could just impale her with your cane, but it doesn’t seem like you’re allowed to do that just yet. You have to wait for her trial. Maybe you’ll get lucky and they’ll ask you to decapitate her or something. Hanging has been getting boring to you as of late.

She seems pleased with your evident frustration. A smirk plays at her lips as she meets your glare with a seductive look. Damn the way those eyes give you a gentle, elegant, half-lidded gaze. It’s almost arousing, frustratingly enough. You look down and grunt briefly before turning your attention back to her face as you continue to hold her chin.

“You know, if you tell me, I can postpone your trip to the gallows,” you whisper, attempting to bargain with her.

The Marquise doesn’t seem to consider your offer for one moment. She just tells you “no” with an evil grin on her face that’s really enraging you. Your grip on her chin tightens, and your rough, persistent voice becomes a menacing hiss.

“Just fucking tell me already or I’ll make your death as slow and soon as possible.”

Mindfang seems taken slightly aback by your sudden changing of tone, and she makes this evident by cringing the instant you do so. Regardless, she attempts to remain more collected than you.

“I don’t have them,” she cackles. “And don’t you think I’m about to tell you where they are. They were fated to fall into my hands, Neophyte. You can’t have them no matter what you try to do to me.”

This sends you over the edge, and you move your hand from her chin to the collar of her coat, raising her to eye level with you, your faces only a hair apart from each other. You promptly point your cane at her throat, threatening to shove it through her.

“Aren’t you being a little hasty?” she snickers. “If you kill me, you’ll never know where the dice are. Of course, if you don’t kill me, I still won’t tell you, but you have less of a chance if you kill me anyway. No wonder they call you a Neophyte.” Her stupid little smile makes you growl loudly.

Eye twitching slightly, you pull the cane away and throw her back down against the floor. She hits it with a loud thud and a grunt of pain. You don’t even feel bad for her.

“Fine, I think I can give you a little information,” she deadpans, rolling her eyes. “But first, kindly remove these infuriating restraints from me.” She seems to be referring to the shackles around her arms that attach to the wall via chains. You inwardly debate this, not sure of what to do.

Eventually, you decide to oblige. Any information you can get from her is invaluable, and it’s not like she’s a threat right now. All her weapons were confiscated before she was thrown into the cell. You just sigh and kneel beside her, removing her restraints. The Marquise appears relieved. She stands up and you stand up with her.

“So. I trust you’ll tell me now?” you inquire impatiently. You’ve got other prisoners to interrogate later, so you can’t waste much time here.

She simply steps over to the bed on the other side of the cell, which is actually much nicer than a typical jail cell bed. She sits on it and stretches out.

Brilliant. You regret your decision already and it hasn’t even been thirty seconds since you took the restraints off.

Spinneret pats a spot on it next to her, implying that she wants you to sit there. You can’t believe you’re actually listening to this shit she wants from you, but you begrudgingly do as she wants and sit in the spot.

Mindfang adopts a mischievous smirk as she leans into you, whispering in your ear.

“You’re absolutely sure you want to know?”

You nod and wonder why she’s even asking this. It’s been made quite obvious already that you want the location of the Fluorite Octet from her.

“Then I assume you’ll pay the price.”

You’re taken aback by this. Price? You thought that was already paid! You let the woman move around the cell, for fuck’s sake!

“I already paid the price, Mindfang,” you growl at her, growing even more impatient. “I let you get up. I took off the restraints, which is not standard interrogation protocol. In fact, I could very well lose my job for that one action. What else could you possibly want from me?”

The woman leans in more and whispers something in your ear, causing your face to go teal.

“Wh…what? That’s absurd! What makes you think I’d take any requests like that from you?”

She just smiles. She can see you blushing.

“Come on, Neophyte,” she purrs. “Lighten up a little…”

She snakes her hand around behind you where you can’t see it, and she brings it up to your shoulder. Great, now the pirate filth is making physical contact with you. You never really get much and you do somewhat crave it on occasion, but you’d never want it from a woman like Spinneret Mindfang. At least, that’s what you tell yourself.

You mumble something and try to push her away from you, but she just comes slithering back to your side. You even threaten to put the restraints back on her and she doesn’t listen.

Eventually, she grows impatient, and her hands begin to run all over you. Your back, your stomach, your sides. All of you is being touched. You cross your fingers behind your back and hope that she’s merely joking with you and that she’ll stop soon.

Of course, she doesn’t.

Mindfang becomes hasty and gets up on your lap, forcing you to lean back against the wall the bed is situated by. You’re starting to feel as nervous and intimidated as she did when she woke up to a dark and damp jail cell not too long ago. You make another attempt to get her away from you, but as always, the effort is fruitless. This is getting quite frustrating.

She suddenly makes a move on you, leaning in close and pressing her lips to yours. Disgusted, you try pulling away, but her grip is just too strong. Her hands wander up to the back of your head and she pushes your face even closer to her.

You try biting her lip hard to make her cease this stupidity, but it only makes her shiver with delight. It seems like everything you attempt simply backfires each and every time. You figure you should just let her do this so she can be finished soon and start talking about the Fluorite Octet, but as the kiss goes on, it’s starting to become more and more apparent that she wants more than just kissing from you.

Her tongue slips into your mouth, rubbing gently against every individual tooth inside and dipping down occasionally so that it can wrestle with yours. Of course, you try not to put too much effort into this, but her hands, which are resting on your hips, are beginning to rub circles into your skin, causing you to shudder.

Mindfang tugs at your gloves for a few moments before sliding them off and leaning back in to resume the kiss before you have a chance to ask her once more about the dice. Her fingers are running all over you, not even skipping over the most sensitive parts, causing you to begin attempting to stifle moans.

When she breaks the kiss long enough for you to form a sentence, you use the opportunity to ask her “what the hell she thinks she’s doing” and why she isn’t stopping. She only replies by giving you another kiss. Her hand drops between your legs and you can’t help but let out one moan.

She raises an eyebrow at the sound, face flushed with cerulean.

“How’s this feel?” she cackles, pressing her hand firmly against your crotch. You keep trying to push her away; to protest; but she has you pinned in place with her highly dirty and inappropriate ways. She begins to rub slowly as she initiates another kiss.

You remind yourself once more of how any information from her is invaluable and that you should just let the deranged lunatic play her games with you.

Four minutes later, you’re regretting even stepping into this damned cell. Hell, you’re regretting capturing her in the first place. She’s straddling your thigh and leaning in to kiss you aggressively, hips rocking as she grinds slowly into it and keeping you pinned right there. You’re obviously not going to go home with your virginity tonight.

Her breathing has long since become a series of ragged pants and gasps. Your body is ablaze with arousal and embers of guilty desire between your legs are becoming full flames. You absolutely loathe Mindfang for this. She’s manipulating you without even using mind control. You decide then and there that you’ve really let yourself go as a Legislacerator by thinking you could get any information out of her.

She tugs at your skirt playfully, entwining her fingers with yours. You continue to let her do what she wants to do, seriously hoping there’s going to be a massive flood of information after this is all over. You angrily let her slide your skirt off, and afterwards, she begins to get quite busy with your vest.

You’re going to let her do this to you, but no way are you going to do something as stupid as giving her the satisfaction of really getting into it as much as she is. Instead, you merely shiver under her touch, feeling her genetic fluids seeping through her pants and onto your thigh, getting it slick and coated in cerulean. It’s as if she’s the artist, her crotch is her brush, and the base of your leg is the canvas. And she’s attempting to coat it with a masterpiece.

Spinneret groans as she asks you why you aren’t doing anything.

“Because unlike you, I’m not really in the mood for this tomfoolery,” you answer sternly.

Mindfang grins at you and can see that you’re lying through your teeth.

“Oh please,” she hums. “You’re dripping with lust and desire as we speak. Don’t ask me to keep off you, Neophyte. It simply won’t work.”

You grit your teeth and growl through them at her, but it doesn’t get her away from you. In fact, it just makes her move closer to you. She plays with the zipper of your teal jumpsuit and eventually gets it all the way down. Much to your dismay, you find that you’re subconsciously helping her slip you out of it.

Then you’ve got nothing on but your lacy red bra and panties, and she starts work on her own clothes. She shrugs her coat off in a slow, seductive way that makes you bite your lip and clench your legs together. You silently admire how she slips her buccaneering shirt right off, tossing it to the side as she slides off her boots and pants. She reaches around to untie her corset, and with a bit of time, it falls right off.

Teal is dripping from your crotch now, and even though you’ve got your legs pressed together, she can still see it falling to the ground below you. It seems to please her. Just like you, she’s in nothing but her undergarments.

She nearly tackles you, making you fall back on the bed, and her lips meet yours the instant after, tongue sliding into your mouth and exploring everywhere once more. This time, there’s not nearly as much objection. You still have your doubts, but so far, this feels amazing. Your tongue suddenly mimics hers, and she gasps in a mixture of surprise, arousal, and happiness as she realizes you’re finally putting effort into this. Your arms come up and wrap around her bare neck as you pull her even closer to you. You hitch a leg around her waist.

The Marquise growls into the kiss, dropping a hand between your legs and down your panties, making you cringe and moan softly. She teases at your slick folds very lightly, which makes you arch up hard against her touch. You’re not resisting at all anymore. You’re going to let Spinneret give it to you and you’ll take it like a good girl.

As her lips begin to kiss your neck and move down from there, she takes her hand away from its spot between your legs and reaches around to one-handedly undo your bra, cupping your breast and massaging it firmly. Her lips aren’t meeting yours anymore; they’re firmly attached to your nipple, making you squirm and groan.

“D…down more,” you pant breathlessly, saying the first words you’ve said in a whopping five minutes.

She looks up and meets your gaze, smirking like an idiot. She seems very, very happy that you’re taking this so well; that you’re even wanting it. And you do. You want it so very badly. You just wish all this sexual tension building up inside you could just slip away in one orgasm. And you even bother to tell her.

“Sp…Spinneret,” you groan.

“Mmm?” she hums up at you.

“Could…could you maybe…erm…” You bite the tip of your index finger nervously.

Mindfang seems to catch your drift, because her face is flushed with cerulean again, and she places warm, wet kisses down your stomach all the way to just above the waistband of your dripping panties.

She hooks her index fingers on the inside of the waistband, licking her lips hungrily. You just stare down at her in wonder, shivering with anticipation, waiting until that moment when she leans in and starts to work away all your tension.

Spinneret doesn’t, though. At least, not right away.

The woman seems to get pleasure from watching you suffer. She presses her thumb to your clitoris, working over it in circles at an agonizingly slow pace. You gasp and groan and beg softly for her to go faster, but she doesn’t. Her thumb just rubs and rubs away.

“Tell me, Redglare,” she asks, leaning up to whisper in your ear. “How much do you want this?”

You grunt, shake your head, and let some of that legislacerator pride come back. You aren’t giving in to this woman. You’re supposed to get information from her.

She notices you aren’t answering, and she slows her rubbing even more, making that little sliver of pride disintegrate into nothing. You begin to pant.

“I…I want it,” you finally groan, voice still holding on to a bit of its previous stern-ness.

Mindfang decides she doesn’t like that tone, and while her rubbing does speed up the slightest bit, it’s not nearly enough to get you off. You’re beginning to grow desperate.

“Prove it to me, darling.”

You aren’t really sure what she means by that, but you just figure you should go by instinct. You reach around her back to undo her bra just like she undid yours: one-handedly.

You then proceed to stroke her face in a very loving manner. You can’t help yourself. You’re giving into the temptation, despite what you’re meant to be doing...What was that in the first place, anyway? You seem to have forgotten. Your eyes are captivated by the beautiful cerulean-blood, who’s having a lot of fun seducing you thoroughly.

She doesn’t really look pleased enough with this action, though. She chuckles.

“No, don’t prove it like THAT,” she laughs. “Here...I’ll give you a hint.”

The Marquise simply looks at you in that same arousing way before taking your hand and gently guiding it onto her thigh. You look up at her in confusion, wondering what she could possibly want from you now.

Of course, this hindrance allows the Marquise more annoyance, showing that your blissful ignorance due to your virginous mentality has disappointed her. This, of course, leads to her frowning, and she leads your hand entirely upwards to her nook. And with that, you blush. It’s a heavy blush, an onslaught of teal assaulting your cheeks.

As she continues her thousand-yard stare, you can almost feel the embarrassment. It’s virtually as though she can sense your lack of skill, and she’s judging you. But you know enough from what you’ve heard and what you’ve done to yourself. You playfully tease a finger into her, a grin on your face in a manner of pride. But this will earn you nothing in the eyes of the Marquise. She must be experienced at this... you think to yourself, pressing your spindly finger further in.

Finally, you gain a reaction from her. She lets out a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering half-closed. You can tell you’re beginning to do well. But not well enough to match her high-pleasure standards. You figure you should probably step it up a notch. Smirking with pride, you press your finger in the farthest it can go, and she bites her lip, shuddering. However, you simply haven’t had enough. You slip another finger into her, and she can’t stifle a moan this time. She gasps loudly and tenses up before hissing at you to spread your fingers, and you oblige. Her legs spread wide apart.

Smirking like an absolute moron, you lean in, drawing your fingers out of her. She whimpers as you slowly slip her panties off, revealing the cerulean-stained mess of inner thigh-skin and vulva between her legs. You’re the dominant one now, it would seem. You lean in even closer, nipping at her ear softly, running your hands down her sides and digging your fingernails into her skin, making her cringe. Her reaction pleases you. You’re the one in control, and you continue to squeeze at her flesh with your nails, drawing trace amounts of blood. It makes her shiver with delight. The woman seems to have a particular affection for pain in sexual situations. Perfect. You make a note to exploit that later.

Blushing, you lean up to kiss her. She looks quite surprised at your sudden advances, and catching her by surprise is something you’ve always loved to do as a Legislacerator. To further the surprise, you slip your tongue in, meshing it with the cerulean one concealed in her warm mouth. Your hand drops down between her legs once again, and both of the fingers you used on her earlier go right back inside. This time, you cross them over each other, thrusting your fingers in a repetitive back and forth motion. The Marquise is especially pleased this time around, as shown by her louder moans and harder panting.

Your smirk just grows wider as you pull your lips away from hers and she arches up desperately against your fingers as if to say, “My god, darling, that is pleasure.” Being in control feels amazing. It’s highly gratifying to see her needing you so bad for once, and it’s especially gratifying to see her in a vulnerable state like this. Usually, she would be orchestrating your efforts with her manipulative criminal ways. Whenever she did something illegal, all the things you were supposed to do were based on what she did. But in a sudden change of events, you’re the boss, and you’ll have your way around here.

Her moans get even louder and her muscles visibly tense up. Her fangs prick against her lower lip as she bites it in an attempt to keep quiet as the tension inside her keeps building, drawing a couple drops of thick cerulean blood, which roll down the sides of her chin. You lean up to lick those drops right off, which makes her shudder.

Your fingers are slamming in and out of her at a rapid pace as she gives up trying to resist making noises, and as she arches up even farther against your touch, she lets out one final scream of pleasure, her head lolling back as her shrieks of pleasure ring throughout the cell. There is cerulean absolutely gushing out of her at this point. She’s bucking her hips violently, groaning and convulsing, feeling all of that tension release in one long, delicious ache; unlike you, because you’re still quite wound up.

To your surprise, the Marquise screams your name as her orgasm reaches its climax, a death grip on the bedsheets, and her eyes flutter shut as it dissipates.

She eventually finishes and her arms go limp. A mischievous glint is in her eyes as she props herself up on her elbows only moments after she comes, and she’s giving you a look that says one of two things: “You just ruined your career!” or “Would you like for it to be your turn?”

You decide to interpret the latter message you’re getting from that look.

Shuddering, you pull both fingers out of her and bring them right up to your lips, dragging your tongue across them and savoring the sweet flavor of her juices. She sure made a mess. There’s cerulean fluid everywhere, causing multiple rather huge stains on the sheets of the bed. You begin to dwell on how upset the League is going to be if they find those sheets or see this happening, but you only have so much time to do that until Spinneret pulls you into yet another passionate kiss.

You’re smiling into her sloppy, open-mouthed macking now, much to your dismay. It shows you’re actually having fun with this. And this is not supposed to be fun. This is supposed to be anything BUT fun, because you’re seriously risking losing your job, which you have worked quite hard to get. You hardly even care anymore, though. You’re feeling immense amounts of pleasure and you don’t want to stop any time soon. Not even in the name of the law or your profession.

Mindfang tackles and tops you, making it evident that it’s finally your turn, and she begins to kiss your neck as slowly as possible, causing you to shift a little and groan under her. She resumes her earlier rubbing on the most sexually sensitive part of your body, but at a moderately pleasurable pace this time. Her tongue slips into your mouth for the umpteenth time and her free hand slithers up to grip one of your breasts, starting to massage it firmly.

You gasp into her mouth and tense up as her rubbing gets further and further down your stomach and eventually reaches between her legs. You can feel one of her long, slender fingers slip into you with elegance, and it causes you to gasp at a rather high volume. She seems rather pleased with your reaction, so she adds another finger just to mess with you, and sure enough, you cry out in pleasure.

That does it for her, evidently, because now she's thrusting and slamming in and out of you at an absolutely relentless pace. You don't even last through two minutes of this before your body spasms and shivers and convulses due to the waves of pleasure caused by your impending orgasm.

You eventually let loose and scream, feeling teal liquid shoot out of you and watching it run down her body while she looks down at you with a satisfied grin.

\---

It's been about two hours since you both stained the sheets and walls and screamed so loud it was almost investigated by another Legislacerator. Mindfang is laying beside you and snuggling into you as if you're some big teal-blooded teddy bear and you're just staying absolutely still and silent as you think about everything you and her just did with each other, as well as the potential consequences it could bear for you. While these thoughts aren't exactly comforting to you, the naked cerulean-blood cuddling and purring at you certainly is.

You did get the information from her before the snuggling began, though. And you consider this a huge success.

You just smirk and put one arm around Spinneret, letting the other go up behind your head.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
